Wulf
Wulf is a ghost portrayed as a werewolf with retractable claws that have the ability to tear holes between Earth and the Ghost Zone. He was a prisoner in Walker's jail and was detained with a special shock collar until set free by Danny. History Wulf's first appearance was in "Public Enemies". It is unknown if he is the ghost of a human, wolf, or werewolf. He also speaks Esperanto, which Tucker understands, and in which Sam and Danny later learn. Wulf is a prisoner of Walker, who sends him to find Danny Phantom and his friends in exchange for his freedom. However, after meeting Danny, the two quickly become friends, Danny learning that Wulf can rip open a rift between the Ghost Zone and the living world with his claws. Danny, Sam, and Tucker do their best to help Wulf, eventually freeing him from the shock collar Walker uses on him through Tucker's PDA. In return, he helps Danny stop Walker, risking his own freedom. Despite this, Wulf ends up going back into the Ghost Zone with Walker in hand, stating, "Friend, we will meet again." In the episode "Boxed Up Fury", Wulf makes a cameo appearance before the opening credits on a wanted poster with a $1-million bounty on his head, which is what kick starts the Box Ghost into his long-running rant about not being properly feared; this indicates that Wulf may have either escaped Walker's custody if he has been recaptured, or never wound up back in jail after "Public Enemies". He later appears in "Claw of the Wild", in which he manages to escape from Walker's jail again, although he accidentally leaves the portal open, allowing various ghost creatures to escape. When Walker comes through to find the escapees, he realizes that Danny is present at a nearby summer camp, subsequently abducting the entire camp with the exception of Danny and Sam to lure Wulf and Danny back. Taking Walker by surprise by having Sam dress up as Wulf, Danny, Sam, and Wulf manage to take out his goons and free the campers, with Wulf subsequently being released into the woods by Danny. At the end of the episode, a wolf howl was heard by Danny and Sam, as they seem to think that it's Wulf. Wulf's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet". Seen only in a few frames, he is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible so that an asteroid can pass through it. Wulf wears a worn, green sweatshirt and pants, rarely wearing the hood, and takes on an anthro-wolf appearance. Powers and Abilities *'Standard Ghost Powers:' He has the standard powers of a ghost, flying (only twice), intangibility and invisibility and overshadowing. *'Retractable Claws: '''He has razors claws that are between 6 in. to 10 in. (15 cm. to 25 cm.), and he can extend his very sharp claws whenever he wants, using them not only to fight as well to the following effects: **'Ghost Portals Creation: He has the ability to travel to the human world at will, by tearing portals between dimensions. He can go from the Ghost Zone to the human world and vice versa. **'''Breaking Shields: he can easily break through ghost shields. **'Possessive Ghost's Separation: '''His claws also seem to be able to separate ghosts from those they overshadow, which he does by stabbing the overshadowed person with said claws. Fortunately for the human, the claws leave no visible damage, though they seem to greatly weaken the ghost overshadowing. **'Drilling Ability': He can use his claws while spinning at high speed to become himself into a living drill that drills into earth, or attack his enemies this way. He can drill to tear a ghost shield *'Fangs: His teeth are extremely sharp and tough. This combined with his strength might enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even some metals (however, this is never seen on screen). *'''Healing Factor: Though he was seen wounded in "Claw of the Wild", he is capable of healing faster that a normal human being, almost as fast as Danny (although he had a little bit of help from Sam's berries). *'Superhuman Endurance: '''He is far more resistant to damage than a normal human being or ghost. *'Superhuman Strength: He is stronger than an average human being or even many of the other ghosts in the series. He can throw away a ghost tiger with ease. *'''Superhuman Leaping: With his strength he can jump higher, further and faster than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Speed: '''He can to run at high speed. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflex: due to his ghostly and lupine nature, His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. *'''Superhuman Stamina: The Werewolf-ghost musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours, possibly days before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Heightened Sense:' since he is a werewolf, his sense of smell and hearing are at the same level of those of the wolves or possible even higher, especially because he can get somebody's smell's with a picture. He might also have night vision, though it is not mentioned. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand (or Hand to Claw) Combatant:' Wulf is a formidable hand to hand combatant, although he has had no formal training. He can easily beat to Walker's men when they fought in the episode Claw of the Wild. *'Tracking skill:' Since he is a werewolf, he is naturally an expert tracker as we see in "Claw of the Wild" when he was tracing Tucker. *'Nearly Human Intellect:' Unlike many other ghost animals in the series, he is capable of speech, thinking, and even learn how to fight, and follow orders with ease, like a normal human being does; although he is smarter than an animal, he still follows his instinct as any other animal (almost all the time) and is not smart enough to not put his tongue on ice, like he did in "Claw of the Wild". Category:Protagonists